criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Armstrong
Simon Armstrong was the victim in The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough). Profile Simon was a student of Copper High School with messy shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes and eyebags. At the time of his death, he wore a black shirt and a silver goat head necklace. Murder details Simon was found in a crypt on the floor laying in his own blood. A series of occult drawings of pentagrams were carved into his chest, corresponding to a a paganist ritual according to occult expert Alcott Milton. Nathan pinpointed blood loss as the ultimate cause of death. He also said that Simon had tried to get off his bounds in vain. Nathan then deduced the team that the murder weapon would be a blade, most likely a small knife. He also found scratched skin under Simon's nail, from which Nathan deduced that the killer had a tattoo. The team had found a knife full of blood in the cemetery. They quickly gave the object to Grace for analysis. Grace then confirmed that the blood on the knife was the victim's, and thus the bloody knife was the murder weapon. Grace also found black hair stuck in the blood, meaning that the killer had black hair. Relationship with suspects Simon's friend, Steven Crowe, wanted to perform a paganist ritual to ultimately achieve eternal life with the assistance of Simon himself. Simon and Steven then asked Elvira Milton, one of his friends (whose grandfather was Alcott) what they needed to perform the ritual. Simon then went to the library to break into librarian Constance Bell's vault and steal her copy of the Book of the Dead. However, he only managed to steal the Necronomicon. Constance then decided to curse Simon (with voodoo) for the theft. At least one week before the murder, Simon drew blood and put it in Steven's cup as the ritual necessitated Steven to "smell the fermented blood of the innocent." Steven testified that the ritual was actually to be performed on him and not Simon so that he could regain his memories of being "Langelus Appleton, lord of the undead" and that Simon was just his assistant. Simon had been introduced to Ophelia Lincoln through Steven. Ophelia thought that they took the satanist rituals way too seriously, but decided to go along with the ritual anyway. Alcott himself, meanwhile, disapproved of Simon's friendship with Elvira, saying that he was a "worthless little punk" who was trying to court her. According to Elvira, however, Alcott was overprotective since the death of her parents. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Ophelia. Ophelia had a mental illness and suffered from frequent memory lapses. One night, while she was in the crypt helping Simon, she suddenly had a nightmare and saw all sorts of weird things. She was out of her mind and, as a result, she killed Simon without any thinking. Since Ophelia had no control over her actions due to her illness, she was ordered to stay 3 years in Grimsborough Psychiatric Hostipal, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence. Trivia *Simon resembles American musician Gerard Way. Case appearances *The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough) Gallery Simon's Body.png|Simon's body. 26 ophelia asylum.png|Ophelia Lincoln, Simon's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims